Syndicate
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: They took everything from him. He lost the only ray of hope he had in his early life. He sought justice for the crimes they committed on him many years ago and still wanders the world looking for them. He was denied the love that he was entitled to and now he was here to get his revenge... and he's not afraid to step on a few butterflies on the way. (OOC Naruto) (Akeno Added)
1. Chapter 1

**Syndicate**: Chapter 1

* * *

In Downtown Tokyo, sometime in the night in an undisclosed location, two men are present in an alleyway standing a few feet away from each other. One man was having a quick smoke while taking slight cover from the night time drizzle under a roof.

"I got a job for you…"The man with the smokes said, calmly while taking a small puff of his cigar.

"How much are you paying?"

The other man was a slightly above average height man, approximately 5 feet 11, with bright golden blond hair. The darkness made his face difficult to see as the shadows of the night slightly mask his face, but what stood out the most from his face was the bright ocean blue eyes, along with odd whisker-like scars on each side of his face. He was wearing an ominous trench coat, dressed in midnight black. He had a quite skinny yet muscular physique on him, shown by his strong broad shoulders and arm muscle definition.

"Well, this job is a little…"

"Different..." The man said as he made rings with each puff of smoke he released into the air.

"Stop stalling, I got other orders I gotta complete, old man." The blond man grudgingly said.

"Well, It's pretty simple really, I want you to keep watch of a certain sacred gear holder, named Issei Hyoudou." The man with the cigar said

"Seems a little simple don't you think. Why can't you get one of your field grunts to do it for you, seems a little less costly to get them to do it, than me." The blond responded with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, of course, I have, but I don't really…" The man hesitated a little "Trust them fully…"

The blond looked at the man in interest as he uttered that sentence. It's not every day you see one of the big faction leaders, worried about something so insignificant as a small mission like this, involving some two winged field grunts.

"I have a feeling that they are not exactly, how can you say this… trustworthy right now." The man grunted.

"In which way?" The blond questioned

"They have been quite vague in their mission reports. They also seemed to be quite distant with me, and one particular one seemed a little more rebellious than usual, hanging up on some calls I've made about the mission and downright not giving me any information. I've grown a little… wary you could say." The man responded

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's simple really. I want you to implement yourself into the little group I've stationed to scout the very man you have to watch over as well."

"So you want me to act as a Double Agent in a way." The blond said.

"Exactly. You spy on my group, as you also spy on the Sacred Gear holder as well. Killing two birds with one stone." The man laughed.

"Alright, how much are you paying me?" The blond responded.

The man simply just gave a quick glance at the blond man he was talking to. The man shuffled around in one of the pockets of his coat and took out a small picture of a loving couple. He threw the photo in between himself and the blond.

"I got some valuable information on some people that you're looking for…" The man said,

"Someone you're hunting down."

The blond took a glance at the photo. It was a picture of two people that were very familiar with. A man with blond hair and a woman with red hair.

"Where the fuck did you get this photo…" The blond snarled silently while looking at the man.

"You want to know where? (laughs) You got to do the job then don't you." The man chuckled.

"Are you fucking blackmailing me old man?" The blond said.

"Call it… Good business…" The man responded as he took the remaining part of his cigar and threw it on the ground, then stomping out the lingering embers.

"Fine… I'll fucking do your little job." The blond sighed.

"Great! With that, I'll be off Gunslinger-san. I appreciate doing business with you. I hope that we can work well with each other in our future endeavors." The man smiled while unleashing his 12 wings from their confines.

"You better do good by your word old man." The blond grunted.

The winged man flew away with a small wave and smile, into the midnight rain. The blond just stood there in the alleyway looking at the slowly disappearing image of the man present with him in this very alley. The blond then started walking over to the small photo on the ground in the alleyway he was present in. He picked it up and looked longingly at it, as he was lost in thought.

"I got contracts to do…" The blond man sighed as he walked off in the distance. He glanced at the photo one last time longingly before slipping it inside his pocket.

He walked off into the main street within the pouring rain. The street was barren of life and the only source of light was the various street lamps scattering the sides of the road. The blond man looked on into the distance of the dark barren street with a slight grimace on his face.

"It's quite a long way from the hotel."

* * *

_**25 Minutes Later**_

* * *

The blond man looked in front of him and was face to face with a large hotel. He walked inside without a care in the world, not minding any attention given to him due to his disheveled appearance due to the long period under the rain.

'_I hate the rain…'_

The blond man continued up to the elevator and walked inside, wiping his face of the excess rainwater dripping down his face as he punched in buttons to get to his desired floor.

'_Floor 10…'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***DING* *DING***

He then made his way to his room. It was quite an uneventful walk to his room as this was in the dead of night. The hotel itself was nothing special as well. It was quite a tidy hotel with cream walls and warm lighting. It was decorated with an assortment of plants and flowers adorning the side of the hallways within multiple vases.

"Room 1016" He mumbled to himself as he ruffled within his coat pocket to look for his keycard for his room.

***BEEP***

"Oh, Naruto-sama!"

As he walked inside the room, he notices a young boy rush over to him, to greet him after his long return.

This individual was a short blond boy, around 5 feet 4, with ruby red eyes. He was noticeably younger than the blond man and the boy also had a peculiar set of fanged teeth within his mouth. This boy had a very lithe and skinny body and had slim muscle on him, suggesting that he wasn't a heavy lifter but definitely a fast individual. The boy also had a small feminine look to himself, but that was beside the case.

"Gasper, get ready, we got a contract to do in one hour. Go prepare my equipment and get dressed to leave soon." The man now identified as Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" Gasper exclaimed and rushed to get the stuff prepared.

"I will be in the shower."

"Hai!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Naruto left the shower and dressed into his combat outfit. He was wearing a black skin-tight body suit as his underclothes. He wore a black tee-shirt along with a grey kevlar vest as upper body protection. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, along with grey knee pads and black combat boots. He then slipped on a pair of grey arm protectors on each arm and then threw on a black standard coat on as well to shield him from the rain.

He left the shower feeling refreshed and ready to go. He walked out and noticed a geared up Gasper, with a black case stationed beside him.

"Gasper are you ready to go?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama! I prepared your equipment for you when you were in the shower like you asked of me." Gasper grinned while making a slight gesture to the black case.

"Thank you."

Gasper was wearing a very similar outfit to Naruto, but the gear was merely just smaller in size and looked significantly lighter in weight. Gasper also adorned a black cap on the top of his head along with a black fanny pack and backpack on his back and side.

"We're heading out."

"Hai."

As the two individuals left the hotel, they notice a black van waiting for them in front of the building in the pouring rain. They notice a man gesturing them to come over, behind the slightly tinted windows of the van. They begin to walk over.

Naruto and Gasper enter the van, Naruto in the passenger seat and Gasper in the back, carrying the black case with him.

"Welcome back you two." The driver said as he took a small glance at the two passengers within the vehicle.

The driver was a brown-haired man, around Naruto's age. He had brown eyes and had odd red markings on each side of his cheeks. He was wearing a black fur coat along with brown cargo pants and black combat boots. The man himself had a very feral look to him, almost like a dog or... a wolf.

"Likewise, Kiba," Naruto responded while Gasper just gave a small nod with a smile.

"Here's the place we need to go today. I'd like to imagine that you can get us there within the next 40 minutes" Naruto said as he passed over a piece of paper with directions and an address.

"What do you take me for? I'm the best driver in Japan!" The driver now named Kiba laughed heartily. Gasper even had a little chuckle himself in the back seat.

"Just shut the fuck up and drive…" Naruto sighed.

"Alright, alright…" Kiba grumbled as he stepped on the gas and began driving the van to their next destination.

_They then drove off._

**Chapter 1 End**

**It's ya boi, Spark, back at it again with another story. If you do remember me from the Gunslinger story, you might know that this was an idea I had for the new story to replace the original Gunslinger - Ressurection. Hopefully, you guys like this version better, as I want to go for a more dark path within the story.**

**Also if you noticed, Gasper is not apart of the Gremory Peerage. I decided for him to not be found by Rias and join Naruto instead. Also if you are wondering, Gasper will be playing a much more important role within the story as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Syndicate: **Chapter 2

* * *

The three individuals stop at a dark warehouse in the outskirts of Tokyo. The three individuals looked at the warehouse within the van and noticed a few armed men patrolling the outside of the building.

"Alright everyone, mic up," Naruto said as he grabs three headsets and wears one himself while handing the other headsets to his partners.

"I'll be on the outside scooping the area, I'll give you any important details on the outside," Kiba said after dropping the two partners off.

"Thanks again, Kiba,"

The van then drove off to a different location to get a better vantage point. Naruto and Gasper went to hide behind a few crates present around the warehouse to not put much attention on themselves.

"Alright, Gasper, grab your weapons. It's gonna be a long night today." Naruto whispered as he grabbed the black case.

"Is it the same strategy today?" Gasper whispered while grabbing his backpack and pulling out two small daggers.

"Same strategy," Naruto mumbles as he opens the black case.

He opens the case to find three firearms. Two were handguns and one was a large long barrelled sniper, but oddly without a scope. These weapons looked a little special from their normal counterparts. The weapons had a odd red streak going up from the handle and straight across the barrel, along with odd scriptures on the straight of the barrel. Naruto begins to load all of the weapons.

Naruto puts both handguns on each side of his body, slipping them into his two side holsters. He then grabbed the long sniper from the black case, closing it afterward.

"Alright, Kiba where is a good spot to start off on?" Naruto said while tapping his headset to communicate with the man within the van.

"From what I can see, you best go to the back of the warehouse. It's less guarded and from what I can see, there's a window leading into the inside of the warehouse." Kiba replied with slight static in his voice due to the headset.

"Alright, you heard that Gasper?" Naruto said while taking a quick glance at his partner.

"Hai, we're not going that way, and we're making a straight dash into the entrance of the warehouse." Gasper smiled.

"Exactly," Naruto smirked slightly while he listened to a grumbling Kiba from the other side of the headset. It was some incoherent babbling about 'blonds never listening to him' or something.

"Alright Gasper, I want you to rush in, while I provide cover from the back. Try not to overexert yourself." Naruto whispered while placing the gun on top of the crate.

"Hai, I'll try to do my best!" Gasper slightly exclaimed while rushing forward into the crowd of armed men.

"Hey whose that kid!" An armed man yelled as he pointed towards the running blond.

"I don't care, shoot him." Another man yelled while moving his gun and aiming it towards the boy.

As bullets were flying, Gasper was expertly weaving past multiple bullets that aimed to take him down. Gasper stayed calm and silent in this whole ordeal, only focused on his goal to take down the very men shooting at him.

Naruto set up his sniper and perched it on top of the brown crate and prepared to fire. Before he began shooting, his left eye began turning red with a slightly feral, predatory new look, as it had a slitted pupil instead of the regular round ones.

_The men began to drop like flies_

The men looked around shocked to see multiple men drop suddenly with bullet wounds within their body.

"There's another one!" A man yelled before getting sliced by a jumping Gasper.

Gasper landed on the fallen body of the man while looking menacingly at the armed men. Gasper rushed forwards with both knives in hand, his eyes suddenly began glowing an odd menacing red. A slight pulse of red from his eyes was then unleashed. Suddenly three men froze in place as if they froze in time for 2 seconds. Gasper then sliced open their necks in one swift stroke and they dropped to the ground dead.

They didn't even know that they died before they dropped to the ground

Five other armed men looked on in horror as they witnessed their comrades taken down so quickly by just one young boy.

"Gasper, how many are left?" Naruto asked from his headset while reloading his gun.

"It looks like a possible 15 more, outside. I'm not sure in the inside though." Gasper responded while weaving past a rain of bullets.

"Alright, let's make this a little quicker. Go a little crazy Gasper, I'm giving you permission." Naruto said while he stopped firing his sniper.

"With pleasure." Gasper grinned.

Gasper's eyes then glowed a menacing red for a longer period of time. Suddenly every assailant froze in place, ending their rain of bullets. Gasper then rushed forward and made quick work of every man, all with one stroke each. As Gasper's eyes stopped glowing, every man frozen in time dropped on the ground, dead. Gasper dropped to one knee while huffing and breathing heavily, noticeably tired.

Naruto ran over to his tired partner and kneeled down, looking at him with slight worry in his eyes.

"I guess I used _**it **_a little too much in one day huh, Naruto-sama." Gasper chuckled slightly with a slight look of pain on his face.

"Gasper go get some rest beside some of those crates, I'll handle the people in the inside," Naruto mumbled as he walked towards warehouse door.

"You did well today…"

Gasper just smiled as he heard Naruto speak and walk off into the warehouse.

Naruto walked within the dark eerie warehouse, the pitter patter of the now soft rain drizzle hit the grey tinted windows.

_The light then turned on._

Naruto looked up to see a man in a white tuxedo clapping and staring down at him. The man present had slicked back, jet black hair. He had a slightly amused look on his face. The man was also surrounded by a few armed goons on each side of himself, all standing on a small platform elevated from the ground.

"Welcome Gunslinger-san!" The man laughed as he looked down on the armed blond.

Naruto just looked up at the man with a blank expression on his face, clearly not amused by this black haired man.

"Arisato Kitagawa, famous Japanese entrepreneur. Known for owning a large boating company, which controls approximately 30 percent of Japan's naval transport industry. Also secretly controlling an underground human trafficking ring and a known operative in the slave trade on the black market." Naruto said as he looked up towards the grinning man.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me, not as much as yours of course." The man laughed as he looked at the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki, alias, The Gunslinger. Famous mercenary and contract killer. Quite well known within the crime circle of Japan. Mostly known for taking otherwise impossible contracts in a regular fashion and completing them…"

"100 percent of the time." Arisato laughed

"It seems like you have done your research, Arisato-san," Naruto grunted.

"Well of course… I want to know what I'm dealing with, and I'm certainly not impressed at what I'm seeing." Arisato smirked menacingly at Naruto.

"To think, the infamous Gunslinger is merely a boy!" Arisato chuckled.

Naruto just looked up with a neutral look on his face. Arisato looked quite unnerved at this as he began to feel slight worry creeping up towards his face, as small beads of sweat began to drop down his forehead.

"Well, there's no more time for some idle chit chat. Let's just get this done with, hm?" Arisato said as he snapped his fingers.

Multiple armed goons began rushing out through doors all armed with different types of weapons, all looking menacingly at Naruto. He looked completely unimpressed at the enemies in front of him.

"Now let's get this show on the road hm? Boys, show our guest a nice warm welcome!" Arisato laughed psychotically.

The multiple men began shooting their weapons all at the same time, hoping to take down the blond individual in front of them. Naruto just looked out in front of him as the rain of bullets flew towards him. His left eye switched once more, and suddenly it appeared as if everything was moving in slow motion.

Naruto rushed forward.

Naruto ran forwards, gliding around the flying bullets. He drew his two guns and silently shot back at the assailants. They began dropping as Naruto danced around the bullets and shot back with grace. It was as if he could predict where the men were shooting before they shot.

_It was as if it was a morbid masterpiece. _

As Naruto came closer to the shooting men, the men looked on in slight fear, sweat forming at the top of their foreheads. They looked into Naruto's eyes… those eyes promising a quick and painful demise.

Some men began to drop their weapons and flee in clear distress. Some brave men stayed back but unfortunately met their untimely demise.

"Hey! Come back!" Arisato yelled in anger as he looked at the multiple men running away in fear of their life.

_And then there were two…_

As Naruto walked past the various dead bodies of the previously living goons, he slowly made his way up on the platform that Arisato stood on. Arisato looked at Naruto in fear, cowering on the back wall of the warehouse. Naruto merely looked at the teary-eyed man with slight disgust on his face.

"P-Please, you're a mercenary r-right? I can get you anything you want, money, power, women! Please just don't end me!" Arisato cried out in desperation, trying to cling on any hope he can to live for another day.

"Normally that would be the case but…" Naruto replied with a blank face.

"_I hate people like you…"_

Naruto drew one of his handguns and fired twice, ending what life Arisato had before this fateful day. Naruto just looked at the man with no remorse on his face and began to walk out of the warehouse. Naruto was slightly covered in blood, but the rainwater began to clear any blood present on his skin.

He notices Gasper sitting by a brown crate and waving towards him. Gasper still looked fatigued but otherwise unscathed. Naruto began to walk over to Gasper.

"So how did it go, Naruto-sama?" Gasper smiled slightly while Naruto began helping Gasper up and began walking towards the street outside of the warehouse.

"It went well…" Naruto said with a neutral look on his face.

Naruto suddenly winced, clutching his head in pain as unpleasant memories began to resurface. Memories he had pushed back for years.

* * *

**There was fire everywhere. A young Naruto was hiding in a small wooden cabinet, looking on in horror as he saw winged men drag a red-haired woman outside of the burning house.**

**The men… They took them...**

"_**I'll always love you Naruto…" The red-haired woman cried as she was dragged out by the two men, not to be seen again.**_

'_**Mom!'**_

* * *

Gasper looked at Naruto in worry as he notices Naruto's pained look.

"Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" Gasper asked in worry as he looked at Naruto straight in his eyes.

"It's… It's fine…" Naruto grunted as they continued to walk towards the street.

"Kiba, we're done, we'll be waiting in front of the warehouse at the side of the street," Naruto said through the headset he was currently wearing.

"Roger that." Kiba replied as the two could hear the sound of a vehicle revving into gear and moving through their headsets.

As the two were waiting on the side of the street for Kiba, Naruto took a quick glance at the boy he was supporting on his shoulder.

"Say, Gasper…" Naruto mumbled

"Hmm?" Gasper said while taking a quick look at Naruto who looked straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

"How about we get some ramen with Kiba after this..?" Naruto mumbled as he notices a familiar black van making the turn around the corner in a very abrasive manner.

"I'd love that!" Gasper smiled.

Naruto had a little smile on his face as well.

The van pulled up in front of them, and the windows rolled down. They see a familiar grinning face of Kiba looking back at them.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" Kiba said with a grin, as the two looked at Kiba with an unimpressed look on their face.

"What? I thought it was a pretty good entry." Kiba said while looking a little dejected.

"_Just shut the fuck up and drive Kiba…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: End**

**It's ya boi Spark, back once again with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would like to address some reviews I have gotten on the first chapter of the story about Naruto, not being Naruto and just an OC.**

**Basically, I couldn't find a way for Naruto to be a happy-go-lucky character and still have a tragic background. It just didn't seem right, and there was no way I'm gonna let him become a complete dumbass. I decided to make Naruto's personality more believable due to his background. I also decided to retain some of his older personality like his love for ramen, his compassion, and care for his friends along with some others. He just won't be the same happy idiot in canon Naruto. **

**Anyways, I appreciate the love for this story and I hope I can keep on entertaining you guys with this story!**


	3. Mini Chapter

**Syndicate: **Chapter 2.5

**EDIT: Small Correction**

* * *

_Before the Mission_

_Grigori Operations Center_

_Fallen Angel Side of the Underworld_

* * *

Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angel Faction and Grigori, landed onto the ground in front of the Grigori Operations Center.

Azazel was a tall man, approximately 6 feet and 1 inch tall. He had short black hair hanging down his face, with blond highlights and he also adorned a small black beard on his face. The man himself looked around 30 years in age. He was wearing a long purple coat with straps around his abdomen and dark grey pants and brown shoes.

Azazel looked forward and noticed a man and a woman looking at him at the entrance of the building.

The building itself was quite large. It had a look of a small laboratory, as Azazel himself designed it to be. The outside was mostly a grey metallic with airtight doors present at each entrance. It had large windows protected by light runes along with a large antenna at the top of the building used for Earth Realm communications.

Azazel walked forwards towards the two individuals with a slight smile on his face. He waved at them and the woman just smiled at him while the male grinned.

"Ah, Baraqiel and Penemue! How are things going with the Grigori today." Azazel smiled.

"Not much, not much Azazel-san." Penemue smiled while gesturing him to come in.

Penemue is a young attractive woman. She had long purple hair and she had a quite curvaceous physique. She looked to be around 18-20 years old in age. She was wearing a black secretary uniform with a white undershirt and black skirt. She also wore reading glasses on her face and she was also holding a clipboard in her arms.

The three of them began to walk into the building and began to make their way over to the main room of the building. They noticed a few of their fallen compatriots bow and wave towards them, showing respect to their superiors.

"So how about you Azazel, anything interesting to report on? You did come back quite late, hm?" Baraqiel said while taking a side glance towards Azazel.

Baraqiel was an older man with a strong physique. He was approximately 6 feet and 2 inches, just slightly taller than Azazel. He had black hair with a prevalent black beard present on his face. He was wearing a dark blue skin-tight shirt along with some metal protection on his legs, on top of his dark blue skin-tight pants. He also wore a black cloak on his shoulders.

"You could say that…" Azazel chuckled as he took out three pieces of paper from under his purple coat and handed them to Baraqiel.

"Hm?" Baraqiel mumbled while shuffling the papers open to see a familiar blond face.

"I see you had a little chat with Uzumaki today," Baraqiel said while taking a look over his information.

"Indeed, I got him a little job to do for me soon. He can prove to be a useful ally sometime in the future, so I decided to get in contact with him as soon as possible." Azazel said while taking a glance at Baraqiel.

"You know this is only going to bring trouble Azazel." Baraqiel sighed as he began to look over the other pieces of paper handed to him.

Penemue just looked at the two in slight curiosity, not knowing about this particular individual that they were talking about.

"Who is this 'Uzumaki' person?" Penemue questioned as Baraqiel just handed her the pieces of paper that he was previously looking over.

Penemue began to read over the sheet. It was a small profile on a person named Naruto Uzumaki.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **__18 _

_**Aliases: **__The Gunslinger, The Best Mercenary there is (by Azazel)_

_**Abilities:**__ Uses multiple unregistered firearms, that are noted to have the ability to damage supernatural beings along with humans. He is armed with two handguns and one sniper. __It is also recorded that he has the ability to switch his left eye into a different form. No information on this particular eye is available. Also has been noted to have above-average speed and reaction time. Body strength is average. Not known to have any close combat ability. _

_**Most Notable Accomplishments: **__Naruto has a 100 percent success rate on all taken missions. There is no known mission that he hasn't completed._

_**Factions: **__None. _

_**Race: **__Presumably Human_

_**Threat Level: **_A

'Hm, it seems like he's around my age.' Penemue mused as she looked over the profile. She then began to look over the next profile. This one was on a boy named Gasper Vladi.

_**Gasper Vladi**_

_**Gender:**__ Male_

_**Age: **__15_

_**Aliases: **__The Gunslinger's Disciple, Father Time Reincarnate, White Bat_

_**Abilities: **__Uses two rune enhanced metal daggers. The metal used to forge the weapons are unknown. Known to be a very fast individual and very acrobatic individual. Able to stop time in short periods of time. The name of this ability is unknown. Tends to use this ability in pulses and in quick succession. Known to have inhuman speed but poor strength. Also known to have poor stamina. Is known to have some long ranged combat abilities._

_**Notable Accomplishments: **__Partner of the Gunslinger. See Gunslinger Accomplishments for more details._

_**Factions: **__Unknown (Presumably None)_

_**Race: **__Dhampir_

_**Threat Level: **__A (Due to poor stamina and strength)_

'Only 15 year old…' Penemue thought as she was a little shocked at the young dhampir's age. She then began to read the last paper. This individual was named Kiba Inuzuka.

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **__19_

_**Aliases: **__Dog Boy (by Azazel), The Wolf_

_**Abilities: **__Known to have very good tracking and coordination. Weapon choice is none but does have lethal claws that are used for combat. Has the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf being. While in a normal state, he is known to have above average speed along with inhuman tracking abilities. His strength is above average while normal. While transformed, his speed significantly decreases, but strength is very high. Tracking abilities are known to be heightened as well. Claws are elongated and seems to get sharper. While transformed, he seems to have less rational thinking. Durability is also increased with transformation. No long ranged combat abilities are known._

_**Notable Accomplishments: **__Won Best Driver of the Year Award with Uber, Works with Gunslinger and the White Bat. See their accomplishments for more information._

_**Factions: **__Unknown (Presumably None)_

_**Race: **__Werewolf_

_**Threat Level: **__B+ / A-_

'Hm, seems like a more close combat oriented person.' Penemue thought as she looked over his profile.

"Azazel-sama, what is exactly so special about this Naruto Uzumaki individual and his accomplices? Looking at their files, they don't seem like a big deal. Yeah, they're good but, they're not exactly S-Class individuals like you or Baraqiel." Penemue asked while returning the papers to Azazel.

Azazel just laughed a little at his young secretary.

"The answer is simple, to be honest…" Azazel said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"_**He simply despises to lose…"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2.5 End**

**Hey, I'm back once again with a slight mini-chapter. I was planning to just write up a basic character profile for you all, but I decided that's boring and unfair to you guys, so I wrote it into a small mini-chapter. Also I might make Penemue a love interest for Naruto because I feel like it would be fun to write up her character seeing how little there is on her. You know what screw it, I'm doing it. I already have their first meet up planned, and I feel like their going to have a very unique dynamic that you might enjoy. So as of now, this story is Naruto X Akeno X Penemue.**

**-Spark Out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Syndicate: Chapter 3**

**If you have noticed, Akeno is removed as one of the pairings. While this may annoy some of you guys, but I've really been thinking about it and I feel like the dynamic between her and this new Naruto will not work. I thought that the inclusion of Tayuya instead of Akeno would be way better. She would cause tension inbetween the two main girls, herself and Penemue. Also, I feel like her character was a little wasted (Also I've been reading more on her and she would fit pretty well). While I understand the annoyance, please bear with me. She might become a character with an interest in Naruto, but I'm not sure if she would work as a significant other (Akeno). **

* * *

After the job, the three companions, or should we say, coworkers, all made their way to a small cozy ramen stand called, Ichiraku Ramen. This ramen stand was a frequent meeting point for the three, as they all enjoyed the food and atmosphere of the stand, but surprisingly, Naruto was the one who frequented this place the most often, sometimes with himself or with another person.

This stand, in particular, was a small stand sitting by the side of the road. This stand had a couple of brown barstool seats along with a countertop, and the front displayed the name of the stand with a couple of sheets covering the upper body of their customers. It was also under a small residential apartment which was occupied by the ones who work there. While it was a little rustic for this day and age, it was quite cozy and had quite a few frequent customers.

"Oi, Old man we're back here for some ramen!" Kiba exclaimed while taking a seat on a barstool. Kiba today was feeling especially rowdy tonight, after such a long and daunting job which sucked his energy tank dry. He had intentions of filling that imaginary tank back up with some ramen tonight.

Nothing is better than a midnight snack to end off the day.

"Do you have to be this loud Kiba, it's the middle of the night." Naruto sighed in exasperation while taking a seat beside the rowdy teen. Kiba just looked at him with an annoyed glare. The trio could hear some shuffling in the back room of the stand and some footsteps approaching them slowly indicating that there is someone there in the stand with them.

"Is that Kiba and Naruto-san?" A soft female voice was heard in the back of the stand, somewhere in the kitchen area.

A girl with brown hair appeared through a small opening in which lead to the kitchen. She appeared as if she was around her late teens or early twenties. She had brown hair and was clothed in a white kimono with a white bandana on, along with a blue cloth tied around her waist, which looked like a skirt. She was certainly quite an attractive individual as well, as she sported an attractive face and body, which certainly wasn't unnoticed by Kiba.

"Hello, Ayame-san, would you still like to go on a date with me? I'm free all week and it would be an honor to take out such a gorgeous woman like yourself out for dinner." Kiba said in a suave manner.

"Kiba-san, you shouldn't smile like that, you look constipated." Gasper smiled while Kiba just stared at Gasper in an embarrassed manner, with a red blush present on his face.

"Sorry, Kiba-san, I'm not looking to date anyone now," Ayame said with a small smile on her face, trying to be as friendly as possible. "I'm kinda surprised too, it's not like you didn't ask me yesterday Kiba-san."

Kiba looked down at his twiddling fingers and started mumbling about how, "he would never find a girl, and would stay single for the rest of his life", or something along the lines of that in a very depressed manner. It seemed like he had already lost all hope in regard to his love life through this one embarrassing incident.

Naruto just looked over with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Kiba, you'll find someone that would be able to handle you eventually." Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up Naruto, you're single too!" Kiba exclaimed with a small blush and snot running down his nose, while Ayame was placing a couple of cold water cups down on the counter.

Naruto merely shrugged and took a sip of his water as did Gasper.

"Oh Ayame-san, where's your dad, Teuchi-san?" Gasper said with a small expression of curiosity present on his face.

"Oh, he's out playing poker with some of his friends back from college." Ayame smiled.

Naruto just slightly nodded while Gasper merely smiled in understanding. Kiba, on the other hand, was thinking about how funny it was to imagine Teuchi actually playing poker. He really just wasn't the sort of guys to play poker or gamble in Kiba's eyes. He always such a kind and welcoming soul. He also seemed stingy and cheap too.

"So, what would you all like to order today?" Ayame asked with a smile, as she took a small notepad from the side of the counter.

"I'll take a large Miso Ramen," Naruto said while taking another sip of his water.

"I'll take a medium… Tonkotsu Ramen for today, Ayame-san." Gasper said while in a small thinking pose.

"Just like the broody smartass beside me, I'll take a large Miso Ramen," Kiba muttered while side-glaring at the other two occupants of the stand, while Naruto took a small side glance at the boy.

"Coming right up!" Ayame smiled while going into the kitchen in the back to start preparing the ramen. The nice and delicious aroma of ramen began to fill the room and Naruto's nose definitely was aware of this, as it moved a little from the presence of the smell.

Naruto continued to take small sips of his water while taking a quick glance at his phone. The time was 11:28 PM and it was nearing midnight. Naruto began to start browsing his phone and noticed a couple of new messages from an unknown number and began to be a little curious. Not many people texted him on the daily, let alone text during the dead of night. Looking at what the messages were and who sent them, Naruto sighed while plopping his chin on his hand.

"Are you tired Naruto-sama?" Gasper asked while Kiba just took a glance at Naruto with a disinterested gaze.

"I'm just thinking about how much more busy this next week is going to be." Naruto sighed while looking at the other occupants in the stand.

"What do you mean?" Gasper questioned.

"We got a big job coming next week. I don't know when, but this particular person said I should be expecting a phone call sometime next week. The dumbass forgot to tell me when the job was set to begin when we met a few hours ago and decided to text me now about the details." Naruto said while showing them the text.

It was as Naruto said, but at the end of the text was a small Azazel emoji smiling and giving a thumbs up.

'How did he even manage to make that emoji...' Naruto thought while turning off his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Well here are your ramens guys, enjoy!" Ayame said while placing three bowls of steaming hot noodles onto the counter. A small trail of steam was rising from the noodles, making each of their mouths water a little.

"Thanks," Naruto said while doing a small prayer afterward.

"Time to dig in!" Kiba yelled while beginning to consume all the Miso Ramen like a vacuum.

The three all began to enjoy their ramen and each others company. Oddly enough, it seemed like Naruto even sported a small smile on his face while eating the ramen with a little vigor.

'Only if life was as easy as this…' Naruto mused in his mind.

* * *

**_30 Minutes Later_**

* * *

The three all finished their ramens. They all felt stuffed and ready to tuck in for the rest of the night after a long day of hard work, and a long week ahead of them. While the two others, Gasper and Kiba, were already heading back to the van, Naruto stayed back and tapped on Ayame's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Uh… Can you prepare a Miso Ramen for me to takeout?" Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in a small sign of embarrassment. Ayame just gave him a knowing smile and went to the back to grab a bag with a small container in it. Naruto was quite frankly surprised. Ayame noticed this and decided to respond.

"Don't look at me like that Naruto, you do this all the time when you come here." Ayame chuckled.

Naruto just smiled a little and took the bag from the girl, while paying her with a couple of bills in his pocket. Naruto waved goodbye while heading back to the van.

"You better come back and eat again, you hear!" Ayame yelled, completely disregarding the other sleeping residents in the area.

"We're sleeping here!" A man yelled from his apartment window.

"Sorry!" Ayame apologized with a small blush of embarrassment.

The three all took a seat in the van and took off to their hotel. The three sat in the van in relative silence, as mostly all of them were dead set in getting a good night's rest later on after the ride. Gasper was just lazily looking out the window at the gorgeous midnight scenery of modern day Japan, while Naruto took out some earbuds and began to listen to some music.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

The three made it back to their hotel and Kiba slowly parked the van in an empty parking spot of the hotel. He then gestured the two to get out while pressing a button in the van to open the back trunk. The two others walked out of the van and proceeded to grab their stuff out of the trunk and head inside of the hotel.

Gasper waved goodbye to Kiba while walking towards the entrance of the hotel, while Naruto just did a small gesture to show that he acknowledges Kiba's exit.

The two silently walked into the hotel and made their way to the hotel room. Gasper and Naruto just walked in comfortable silence, clearly showing how close they were and much trust they put into each other.

Naruto unlocked his and Gasper's hotel room and they both made their way into the room. They began to place all their things on the ground and began to stretch their tight and sore muscles.

"What a long night!" Gasper exclaimed while stretching out his back with a small sigh.

"I'll be in the washroom changing, you can change out here unless you want to wait to use the washroom after me," Naruto said while shuffling through a bag of his clothing and pulling out a simple outfit.

"Hai!" Gasper saluted with a smile while shuffling through his own clothing

After some time, Naruto left the washroom with a simple black tee-shirt with a Whirlpool graphic at the back of his shirt and a black pair of basketball shorts. Naruto let out a small yawn while walking out the washroom, covering his mouth. He took a glance at Gasper, who opted to wear a white tee-shirt with a Rosario x Vampire graphic and a pair of pajama pants.

"I never really understood your obsession for anime," Naruto said while taking a tired glance at Gasper's shirt.

"You would have understood if you just watched anime with me some time." Gasper huffed with a puffed cheek.

"Ah, quit that pouting, you know I have a lot of work to do." Naruto sighed while making his way to his bed and getting under the sheets.

Gasper just lied on his bed with the sheets over on top of himself, turned away from Naruto. Even with his back turned, Naruto could still tell Gasper was still childishly pouting. Naruto sighed with a small smile on his face while shaking his head.

'Sometimes I wonder if Gasper ever grows up.' Naruto thought while reminiscing back at the late memories he has had with Gasper.

_**Flashback**_

In a small library like room, Gasper was sitting down with a laptop and headphones on a brown leather couch, while occasionally laughing. It seemed like he was absolutely locked in at whatever he was watching.

"Gasper, what are you doing with the laptop?" Naruto asked while walking by behind Gasper, taking a small glance at the screen.

On the screen, it was a few animated characters in the middle of intense action and stress while in the midst of combat. One was wearing a shield and fighting alongside with a girl raccoon ears and a big bird.

'Big bird?' Naruto questioned in his mind.

"Oh, Naruto-sama!" Gasper exclaimed in surprise.

Gasper turned around and saw that Naruto was holding a laundry basket filled with clothes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and black basketball shorts. It obviously looked like he was doing the laundry and was merely passing the in-house library in their home.

"Oh, I'm watching the latest episode of an airing anime," Gasper said while pausing his show and setting his headphones on his neck.

"Anime?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Y-You don't know about ANIME?!" Gasper exclaimed in shock.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Naruto questioned while slightly amused at the look on Gasper's face.

"Blasphemy! I must show you some anime right now!" Gasper yelled while shuffling through multiple tabs on his laptop.

"Sorry, Gasper, I got some stuff to do right now." Naruto chuckled while walking away from the frantic boy.

"Wait!"

**Flashback End**

Naruto began to shuffle back into his bed and reached out to turn off the lamp that kept the warm room lit. He turned the little knob and the lamp turned off as the darkness washed over the room, and the moonlight poured into the carpeted floor.

"Goodnight Naruto-sama," Gasper muttered softly while shuffling in his bed sheets and slowly drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight."

Naruto began to start drifting into unconsciousness. While many would start dreaming at this point, Naruto isn't exactly like other people. He slowly felt his surroundings change as he kept his eyes closed and began to drift into unconsciousness.

As he opened his eyes, he found himself lying down on a rock around a vast red ocean. The sky was purple and had dark clouds to complement the atmosphere. The ocean seemed to be endless, with no other land mass seen in miles… well except for the one in front of Naruto. As he stood up and looked in front of him, he saw something truly terrifying, something that many humans have never even witnessed before, something that was only heard in legends.

**"**_**It seems like you're back, kit…"** A low menacing voice boomed throughout the vast and empty red ocean._

"As so it seems…"

"_Kyuubi"_

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Alright, another end to another (hopefully great) chapter. I tried to make this more of an intermission or a prelude to the action to come next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the interactions inbetween the characters. I tried to portray Naruto as a cold individual but still a warm and welcoming being. I tried to portray Naruto as a human, while still keeping him cold... if you get my drift. I also hope you enjoyed the interactions with Naruto and Gasper. I'm trying to build their close friendship with each other as much as possible.**

**Also, as I said at the beginning, I hope you guys are fine with my choice of Tayuya instead of Akeno. Akeno might still appear, but I got to figure out a way for her to appear. I already got something planned for the other girls but not for Akeno, so if you want her to stay, leave some suggestion in how I could implement her into the story.**

**-Spark Out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Syndicate**

* * *

**Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of Syndicate. This one will be longer as I'm trying to get more words down so you guys will be satisfied with your reading material! So I've got some suggestions for Akeno and I've put them all into consideration. I'm still a little iffy on adding her again but she can definitely be added in. I'll give you guys a rundown of how the harems looking like at the end of the chapter.**

**-Some Spelling Errors May be Present, Will Fix If Found-**

* * *

"Kyuubi."

Naruto looked up at the entity in front of him. The thing or monster he was looking at was a large fox-like being. It had dark orange fur which was prominent on the fox-like being, gleaming under the light of the red moon present in this odd setting. The being also had black fur in the general area of its eyes which accentuated its eyes which showed dominance and confidence. This beast was also quite large or massive, easily towering Naruto. This beast was probably the height of a medium-sized skyscraper.

The most prominent thing or appendage of this beast was the nine tails which were present on the beasts behind.

"What are you here for Naruto?" The fox boomed as it looked down at the unfazed Naruto, which merely stared back at the menacing fox.

"I'm here to discuss some training plans with you." Naruto simply answered while taking a seat on his small island.

"I see." The beast answered while laying down on his island, in a resting position. He still gave Naruto eye contact to show that he was still paying attention to the boy.

"I want you to train me after the job I got from Azazel," Naruto said with conviction, which caught the attention of the large beast present in front of him.

"What has brought this on?" The Kyuubi said with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

"I… I feel like I've been slowing down on my progression with my gear and even after 2 years, I still haven't taken my gear to the next level yet..." Naruto sighed with a hint of frustration in his voice.

The Kyuubi looked at the face of the young man and knew what was going through his mind. It was something this boy has been talking to him about for years, something this very boy could not achieve.

"I see that you're still trying to achieve your balance breaker for your eye..." The Kyuubi responded while looking at Naruto with a slightly amused look in its eye.

The amusement on the Kyuubi's face did not bode well with the frustrated Naruto, as could be shown by the stern and slightly mad expression he had on his face.

"It's not a laughing matter Kyuubi. You and I know that we need the balance breaker to even compete against some of the stronger entities in this world." Naruto said with a stern look on his face, showing the Kyuubi how serious he was about this.

The Kyuubi then lost the amusement on its face as he looked at Naruto with a slightly tired and serious look.

"I thought I told you that the balance breaker can't be unlocked that easily. It takes something special or something... important to unlock your balance breaker. This doesn't only apply to you, but other with sacred gears as well." The Kyuubi sighed as it looked down at Naruto's growing frustration on the boy's face.

"I know but... I feel like haven't been getting stronger at all lately! I've been trying for so long, and it feels like I'm getting nowhere!" Naruto exclaimed while letting his emotion pour out from his soul.

"What do you want me to do? I can't magically give you the balance breaker, Naruto. I've been telling you this since the day you even found out about the balance breaker!" The Kyuubi boomed, quieting Naruto down by a large margin.

"I… I know… I understand but…" Naruto mumbled

"There are no buts Naruto. There is nothing else you can say that would help your case. Your problem is out of my power." The Kyuubi sighed once again, looking at the dejected and slightly depressed face of the teen.

"I hate feeling this weak! It feels like I'm at the start... at the beginning." Naruto huffed as he began to pant from his exclamation.

The Kyuubi merely looked at the boy. It let the teen pour out his emotions, as it was obvious that he was harboring these emotions inside of him for a long time.

It seemed like Naruto's feeling of helplessness began to cave in on him and consume him. He began to feel cold and depressed as he saw the progress of the others around him. People like Gasper, Kiba, and his other friends were growing so much, while it always seemed like he was the same. While he hated to admit it, he felt the feeling of jealousy start to form inside of him. He felt awful. It felt like his parent's lives were slipping through his fingers, because he was too weak to find them... to save them.

The Kyuubi's look on its eyes began to soften. Despite his own words, the Kyuubi has warmed up to the boy for the past few years. He would never really admit this of course.

"It seems like you've been bottling these emotions for a long time, kit." The Kyuubi said while looking at the boy.

Naruto stayed silent looking down towards the ground of his small island. The Kyuubi looked at the boy and sighed once again.

'I don't think I've ever sighed this much in my thousands of years of existence.' The Kyuubi thought.

"I may not be able to help you achieve your balance breaker... but I can offer you some tutelage." The Kyuubi said while waiting for the boy's reaction.

Naruto raised his head and looked at the Kyuubi with hopeful eyes. The Kyuubi could see some budding tears beginning to appear out of the boy's eyes.

"Are you being serious?"

"Don't look at me like that. You can't be crying over such a small offer, kit, you're stronger than that." The Kyuubi said while looking away from the boy.

"If it means anything, then yes, I am going to teach you if you accept my offer."

"Thank you." Naruto simply replied while looking at the Kyuubi with a small smile on his face, and with a small chuckle from the beast's reaction.

"Don't let it get to your head, kit. You better be happy, because I'm rarely this generous." The Kyuubi huffed as he looked at Naruto's laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, I needed that." Naruto chuckled as he wiped away a lingering tear from his right eye.

"I'll be going now Kyuubi," Naruto said as he began to start fading from his mental dimension.

"I'll see you later, kit." The Kyuubi said with a fanged grin as Naruto began to fade.

After the conversation, Naruto finally fell into a deep slumber. A well-deserved rest after a long day filled with events. This left the Kyuubi to itself.

"That kid better not fail me…" The Kyuubi sighed as he began to slumber as well.

**Small Flashback**

"What are you doing here you insolent brat! Haven't I told you to not speak with me, unless you are spoken too!" The Kyuubi exclaimed.

The Kyuubi was currently looking at a young boy around the age of twelve on a small island, opposite of the one he was currently on. The boy was in the midst of pestering the Kyuubi for power as he was in the midst of a battle in which he was clearly losing.

"What's your problem! I'm just here to ask for some power you overgrown fox!" The blond boy exclaimed back to the beast, which left the beast absolutely unfazed.

"I could come over there and kill you right now you disrespectful child. How dare you order me around." The Kyuubi growled back as his fury was slowly building up inside of him.

"What are you going to do about it? It's my mindscape, you can't hurt me here. It doesn't matter if you want too or that your all mighty, it doesn't matter."

The Kyuubi merely scoffed at that, as he had no other response to his statement. He himself knew it was true.

"Now back to the matter at hand. I need your strength Kyuubi, I'm currently getting my ass handed too by some asshole, and if you don't give me some strength, I'll be ten feet under in this shit hole." Naruto exclaimed in distress.

"All you humans want is power. You use that power to control others and cause each other pain and suffering. You humans simply disgust me. You're all the same." The Kyuubi responded in a menacing manner.

"That's not true. I'm not like them." Naruto responded with conviction in his voice.

"How do I know that's true, hm? How do I know that you're not like the other humans that you mingle with?" The Kyuubi said with confidence and power behind his voice.

"I want this power to help the world...no… to find peace… I want to use this power to find my parents… I want to use this power to help others. While I may not know what the future holds, I know that my ideals will stay the same." Naruto mumbled as began to talk about his ideals and goals.

"How should I believe you if you are unsure, yourself?" The Kyuubi said as he looked down at the boy before him.

"You don't, you just gotta trust me…"

_**Back to Reality**_

Naruto began to open his eyes after his slumber. The sunlight was jutting through the closed blinds of the hotel windows, as it lit up the room with warm orange and yellow light.

Naruto began to rise from his bed and rubbed his eyes from the solids that built upon the corner of his eyes during his sleep. He stretched his limbs and looked to the other side of the room to see what Gasper was up to. Gasper was still sleeping, with some drool coming out from the side of his mouth, onto the pillow.

Naruto looked at the time, and it was nearing at 12 pm.

'It looks like we slept for quite a long time.' Naruto thought as he got up from the bed and began to prepare for the day ahead of him.

He shuffled through his bags and took out some clothing which was suitable for outside wear. Despite how it looks, Naruto actually loved clothing. He found it as a good way to express himself without really trying. That's why is clothing from the most part, had some hints of orange, or were fully orange.

This love for clothing was partly why he also hated to damage his clothing. Not only was it costly, but because of his respect for clothing and style, he hated when it was damaged or torn.

Naruto left to go to the washroom to freshen up, brush his teeth and clean off any sweat that was formed on his body when he was sleeping.

After he brushed his teeth, Naruto stripped down from his sleeping wear and stepped into the shower. The hot water began to sooth the boy as the water began to warm him. He sighed in satisfaction.

'We should probably start heading back to the house today...' Naruto thought as he grabbed some soap to clean off.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto finished off his warm shower and began to dry himself off from the shower water still lingering on his body.

As Naruto was dressing, he heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. He assumed it was Gasper waking up from his slumber but, he opened a small gap in the doorway, and looked out to see what was going on. He saw Gasper sitting on his bed stretching and yawning.

"Gasper, good morning." Naruto greeted, getting Gasper's attention.

"Oh, Naruto-sama good morning to you as well." Gasper smiled back.

"You should probably start packing the stuff, we're leaving the hotel and heading back to the house. You can use the shower once I'm done, alright?" Naruto instructed as he closed the door once more to finish changing.

"Okay!" Gasper exclaimed just to make sure Naruto heard him through the door.

Gasper then began to pack his and Naruto's stuff. Naruto finally finished changing and walked out of the washroom. Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans with an orange tee-shirt with a fox graphic on the back of the shirt. He also had an orange crochet wristband on his right wrist.

"Gasper, you can shower now, I'll finish the packing," Naruto said while walking towards his bag to grab a pair of sneakers, while also grabbing his other shoes and tossing it into a small carrying bag.

"Hai. I'll try to not be too long." Gasper said while walking into the washroom with some clothes in his hands.

Naruto began to pack all the clothing and gear into their designated bags and cases for transportation. Naruto made sure to really be careful with his packing as well. While the house was not far whatsoever, weaponry such as guns was highly illegal in Japan, and he didn't want a run-in with the law anytime soon.

_**25 Minutes Later**_

Naruto heard the washroom door open and saw Gasper leaving the washroom with a new outfit on. Gasper was wearing a white sweatshirt with a Rising of the Shield Hero graphic on the back and a pair of black cargo shorts.

"Do you need help with some of the packing Naruto-sama?" Gasper asked while walking towards a crouched Naruto.

"No, I'm fine. I actually just finished packing. Make sure that you didn't forget anything, and we can leave." Naruto said while picking up two bags.

Gasper began to look around the room to make sure that they've got everything. After everything was all clear, Gasper picked up a case and placed it on its wheels and clipped a black fanny pack around his waist.

"Everything good?" Naruto said while looking at the other boy.

"Hai."

Naruto opened the door and the two began to make their way to the main floor of the hotel. The two walked through the halls of the hotel in relative silence. The hallways were quite vacant this morning, which was a relief for Gasper as he was not too good with crowds of people or attention.

The two got to the elevator and got inside once it got to their floor. Naruto pressed the button which would get them to the main floor of the hotel.

The ride down the elevator was quite quiet until a low grumbling noise suddenly appeared. Gasper held his stomach with a small sheepish smile.

"I'm kinda hungry right now..." Gasper mumbled while holding his stomach.

"I'm quite hungry myself actually..." Naruto said

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach also began to grumble as well. Naruto let out a small chuckle in amusement.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast Gasper?" Naruto asked while looking at the younger boy.

"I guess somewhere cheap like... McRonalds?" Gasper said while looking back at the other boy present in the elevator.

"McRonalds it is then," Naruto said as the elevator doors open.

The two left the elevator and walked to the receptionist. Naruto began to check them both out and gave thanks to the receptionist. The two then left the hotel in its entirety to head back to their own home.

The two decided to take the bus as, while the house was quite close, it wasn't exactly a very ideal walking distance. The two got on the one-story bus to a market in the area close to their house, to get a bite to eat. It was a local hotspot for any tourists looking to get some shopping done, a local meeting place for teens and younger adults and a multitude of different people.

The two got on a mildly packed bus and got two empty seats in the middle of the bus.

"So what do you plan to do when we get home, Naruto-sama?" Gasper asked while looking at the other teen, gazing at the passing buildings as he sat inside the bus.

"I need to do some paperwork and planning for the contract we have with Azazel. I'm not sure of the specifics of this mission, but I'm assuming that Azazel will tell us later on, but, just in case, I'll do some planning and prep work, you never know with that dumbass…" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the other teen, staring at him with a stern look on his face which was slightly amusing to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, you shouldn't call someone so influential like Azazel-sama, a dumbass." Gasper lectured, as Naruto merely scoffed at the boy's words.

"You really can't tell me that, the man is a textbook example of a 'good leader'. I highly doubt he even considers himself that, let alone me. I feel from that fact alone, it justifies my reasoning of calling that man a dumbass." Naruto ranted as Gasper just looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"While I do agree, Naruto-sama, I feel like you should show more respect to the higher-ups. Your attitude about things could really get you in trouble in the future." Gasper sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry about' it Gasper. I can handle myself fine." Naruto chuckled.

"I hope so…"

The two then went back to relative silence, while occasionally exchanging words to pass the time in the bus.

The bus then stopped, three stops before their destination, and a bundle of people began to walk into the bus. Suddenly, Naruto felt an uneasy feeling creeping into his stomach. While it was faint, he could feel it. He felt a presence that wasn't human, something abnormal, something supernatural.

Naruto turned around his chair to look for the source of his uneasy feeling, but with the jumble of people entering, it was hard to pinpoint where this feeling was coming from.

"Naruto-sama, what's wrong?" Gasper whispered as he noticed Naruto turn around and start looking for something.

"There's a supernatural being in here…" Naruto replied back in a low voice as he didn't want to grab anyone's attention, especially whoever was in the bus with them.

"Are you sure?"

"Very…"

"While, it's very faint, which means that this person is not exactly strong, any supernatural being in a populated area can spell trouble. Some trouble that I don't exactly want right now." Naruto whispered as Gasper nodded in response.

"What do you want me to do?" Gasper asked as he stared at Naruto's slightly annoyed and worried face.

"Do you have any sunglasses on you right now?" Naruto asked

"Not on me right now, no," Gasper responded while shuffling through his fanny pack and bags.

"Shit."

"I have my hat, I'm assuming you're using the glasses to cover your eye right? This can give you some cover for it." Gasper said while pulling out a cap that he had worn on the mission.

"Yes, that'll work. Thank you." Naruto said as he took Gasper's hat and wore it on. The shadow built from the coverage of the cap's bill effectively covered his eyes.

Naruto's left eye began to turn to a more feral and predatory red, with slits as pupils. He began to turn around and scan the bus for the source of his uneasy feeling. He saw the multiple aura or soul of the humans within the bus, all looking relatively the same in color. That was until a particular soul that looked different caught his eye.

'Bingo' Naruto thought as he disengaged his eye.

The person he was looking at was a young teenage girl with flowing back hair, talking to a relatively average brown haired boy.

The girl was relatively attractive, definitely not your average looking girl. She had long black hair and gorgeous pink eyes that any man could get lost, just looking at them. She had a voluptuous figure, which would make any girl jealous. She was also relatively average in height, maybe even a little taller than average.

The boy on the underhand seemed quite average. He had short brown hair which was slightly disheveled and light brown eyes that somewhat bordered yellow and brown. He had a quite average body build, not too strong and not too weak, not too skinny and not too big. He also had what looks to be the same height as Naruto which was also approximately around average height. He was honestly quite an average teen.

"I'm excited about our date Issei-kun." The girl said as she looked longingly at the teen brunette, as he became to get flustered.

"Y-Yeah me too, Yuuma-chan…" Issei smiled with a small blush on his face, as he was clearly looking at the girl's ever-present cleavage.

'Issei… isn't that the kid…'

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he felt someone tugging his sleeve. He turned to look, and it was Gasper.

"Did you find the person?" Gasper asked with a curious look on his face.

Naruto made a small gesture to the black haired girl in the back of the bus with the teen boy. Gasper understood who he was gesturing too, and nodded his head.

"I sure did… it seems like this situation is a little bit more complicated than I thought it would be." Naruto mumbled as he took another glance at the giggling girl and blushing boy.

"What do you mean Naruto-sama, how does this person have to do with anything?" Gasper questioned in a low voice.

"Well, let's just say that we'll have to cut our lunch short at McRonalds today…" Naruto said as he looked at Gasper with a serious expression on his face.

"You don't mean that we're-"

"Yes, we're following them."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So what the harem is looking like is what follows**

**Who is In the Harem: Penemue and Tayuya**

**Characters Up for Consideration: Akeno, Rias, and Kuroka**

**In terms of the characters up for consideration, I may consider them just due to the fact that some of you guys like them, and that I feel like they would fit well with the story and this new Naruto. Not sure what you guys think about them, but you can comment, your opinions if you wish or PM me if you wish as well. **

**I hope you all have a great day, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Spark Out**


End file.
